


By The Seat Of His Pants

by da_petty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But not really non con., Double Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm going to delete this, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pouting, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Silly, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_petty/pseuds/da_petty
Summary: John has a fantasy. Sherlock won't cooperate so John convinces him otherwise.





	1. The Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read an article written by a gay man who loves gay fan fic but wished that authors would at least make mention of the occasional cleansing enema prior to anal sex. He felt that it was unrealistic that everyone just took their chances instead of making sure that everything was good to go. 
> 
> A couple of night later, I dreamed this batshit crazy story. It's just a bunch of nonsense that I couldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down and posted it here.
> 
> You're welcome! 
> 
> Debbie

It was late Sunday evening. John and Sherlock sat in companionable silence, the room lit only by the glow of the fireplace, the shadows from the flames flickering across the walls.

John had been working on his blog and now set his laptop aside. He normally preferred to write in a well lit room but it was so cozy, it seemed as if he and Sherlock were the only two people in the world. He didn’t want to spoil that illusion.

Sherlock sat crouched in his chair; knees to his chest, fingers steepled beneath his nose, eyes closed. He’d been sitting like that for the past two hours and it made John’s bones ache just to look at him.

He had no idea how Sherlock was able to maintain that pose for so long. Not speaking or moving, often for hours at a time. One thing was certain; Sherlock was very nimble. John smiled, he knew that first hand.

‘Stop that.’ Sherlock said.

‘Stop what?’

‘Staring at me.’

‘How do you know that I’m staring at you?’

‘I heard you close your laptop and you didn’t pick up anything else. It’s almost impossible to see anything in this room that’s outside of the firelight. The one thing that I know that you can see is myself. Therefore, you’re staring at me. You’re also thinking so loudly that you’ve disturbed my concentration. Am I right?’ Sherlock said, opening his eyes and staring directly at John.

‘That’s...pretty good.’

‘Of course it is.’ Sherlock said. Placing a hand on either arm of his chair, he lowered his bare feet to the floor and sat up straight. 

Wearing his silk dressing gown and pajama bottoms, Sherlock looked good enough to eat. John’s gaze instantly locked onto the juncture of Sherlock’s thighs and thought about all of the things that he’d like to do to him. Now that their first time was out of the way...first four times, technically.

‘You’re still doing it.’

‘Hmmm? What? Oh. Sorry. Just thinking.’

‘Yes. I believe that I’ve already mentioned that.’

‘It’s late.’ John said.

‘Excellent grasp of the obvious, John.’

‘We should go to bed.’ John looked at Sherlock hopefully. It was almost impossible to get Sherlock to go to bed at the same time as John...unless they had plans. 

John had plans, he just needed Sherlock to agree to participate.

‘Sherlock...’ John began.

‘No.’ Sherlock said succinctly.

‘No? You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.’

‘I do. You know I do. It’s the same thing that you’ve been on about for days and the answer is still ’No’.’

John sighed in frustration. 

‘I just want to try it, once. Just one time. If you don’t like it, we won’t do it again.’

‘I don’t need to try it to know that I won’t like it. It’s one thing to be used in preparation for sex and quite another to be used as part of foreplay. I’m not interested. Stop asking.’ Sherlock said.

‘I’m going to bed.’ John said, standing up and heading for their now shared bedroom.

‘John.’ Sherlock called. ‘John. Don’t be like that.’ But John was already closing the bedroom door behind him.

Sherlock sighed, waited a few minutes, then stood up and headed to the bedroom. There were other things that they could do. John just needed something to distract him from what was beginning to seem like an all consuming obsession.

Sherlock opened the bedroom door to find John laying down in his vest and cotton boxers, reading a book. He closed the door behind him with a soft click then stood at the side of the bed, looking at John, waiting for him to glance up.

‘I’m reading, Sherlock. What is it?’ John said shortly, marking his place in the book with his finger and looking up.

‘Don’t be like this just because you’re not getting your way over one thing. There are other things that we can do.’

John closed his book and set it down on the nightstand. 

‘Oh, really? You think I’m acting like a spoiled brat?’

‘I didn’t say that, John. Just let this one go.’ Sherlock walked to the side of the bed, leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

As the kiss deepened, John turned and put his arms inside Sherlock’s dressing gown, running his hands over his slight but muscular torso.

John sat up and looking Sherlock in those gorgeous eyes, said, ’I want to suck your cock. Right now. Do you have a problem with that?’

’N...n...no...’ Sherlock stammered.


	2. Manipulation 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's not above using emotional manipulation to get his way.

Although they hadn’t been a couple for that long, Sherlock was still a bit shy and hesitant about sex. John always had to coax him into it but once he got him going, Sherlock lost himself in pleasure. He just existed in the moment and didn’t think three steps ahead for a change. It was nice. 

John didn’t often insist on having things his way, that was all but impossible where Sherlock was concerned, but this time? This time they were going to do what he wanted to do and to hell with the consequences. All he had to do was drive Sherlock over the edge with lust. Make him forget himself and then he’d strike.

‘Take this off.’ John said, tugging at Sherlock’s robe.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and the robe slid down his body slowly, until it puddled at his feet. 

‘God. You’re beautiful.’ John said, and pulled Sherlock closer so that he could nuzzle his firm abdomen with his nose. He began peppering kissing down Sherlock’s torso while gradually lowering his pajama bottoms until he’d completely exposed Sherlock’s engorged cock.

John gripped Sherlock’s cock and ran the silky head against his lips. He looked up and gave Sherlock a look so smoldering that his breath hitched when he saw it.

‘John...’ Sherlock sighed, putting his hands in John’s hair.

Rubbing Sherlock’s cock against his cheek now, John said, ‘I think about sucking your cock all the time, you know. Even when I’m at work. No. Especially when I’m at work. I’ll picture holding your cock just as I am now, and how badly I want it in my mouth. Sometimes, I’ll get so excited that I lose track of what I’m about to say and have to excuse myself to take care of it.’

Sherlock groaned. ‘I think about you all the time too.’

‘Good.’ John said and then took Sherlock’s cock into his mouth and gave it one long suck.

For the next ten minutes, the only sounds were Sherlock breathing heavily while John lavished attention on his cock. Once he was sure that Sherlock was well and truly lost, he held Sherlock’s cock firmly in his left hand, reached over and quietly opened to drawer in the nightstand. 

John glanced up to see if Sherlock was paying attention but no, his head was back, eyes still closed. John stopped what he was doing long enough to take out the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers, placing the bottle on the bed next to him.

’Sherlock?’

‘Yessss...’ He sighed.

‘Spread your legs a bit, please.’

Without opening his eyes or even moving his head, Sherlock spread his thighs as much as the pajama bottoms allowed.

John removed his hand from Sherlock’s cock and reached around to grasp his buttocks, separating the cheeks slightly. With his other hand, he slowly inserted an index finger into the hot, tight entrance causing Sherlock to moan in surprise and his cock to become even harder.

John finger fucked Sherlock while sucking his cock, gradually increasing the amount until he was pumping three fingers roughly into his hole.

John removed all but his index finger which he used to seek out Sherlock’s prostate. As soon as Sherlock’s breath hitched, John knew he’d found the right spot and began brushing across it lightly.

When it seemed like Sherlock was close to the edge, John stopped all activity and waited.

A few seconds went by before Sherlock realized that John had stopped what he was doing and he groaned in frustration.

‘Sherlock?’

‘John. John. Yes? More. More, please. Why did you stop.’

‘You know that I love you, don’t you?’

‘Yes. I love you too.’

‘And you know that I’d do anything for you.’ John grazed Sherlock’s prostate again.

‘Yes. John. I do know that.’

‘Can’t you do this one little thing for me?’ John asked softly.

‘Do what?’ Sherlock’s cock had softened slightly and if John wanted him to cooperate, he couldn’t let that happen.

Licking the crown, John began fucking Sherlock with his fingers again and his cock came right back to attention.

‘You know what I want.’ John said between licks.

Sherlock was quiet a moment, thinking.

‘You want to give me an enema...’


	3. Victory Is Mine!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

‘Yes. I do. Just mineral oil. Not a lot. You’ll barely notice...’ *lick brush lick*

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked down at John.

‘I honestly don’t see the point.’ He said.

‘The only point is that it’s something that I’ve wanted to try.’

‘I don’t think so Joh....Ohhh!’ *suck brush lick*

‘Please, Sherlock? Just this once? I’ll never ask again.’ *pump suck lick*

‘Oh god...’ Sherlock moaned.

‘Is that a yes?’ 

‘No...ohh...I...don’t know...Maybe.’ Sherlock breathed out in a rush.

‘What can I do to convince you?’ John asked slyly. He was close to getting his way and his cock was painfully hard now. 

‘I can’t ahhhhh...gree to that, John...’

‘You can’t agree? What if I forced you to take it? Then you wouldn’t have to agree to anything.The choice would be taken from you.’ John hadn’t thought that he could be anymore excited than he already had been; he was wrong.

‘You know I’d fight back, John. I wouldn’t make it easy on you. I wouldn’t let you win.’

‘You don’t think that I could take you?’ John asked, with a smile.

‘No. I don’t. I have the advantage of height, reach, and two fully functional shoulders. Oomph!’

John had grabbed Sherlock and shoved him face down on the bed. 

‘Bringing my shoulder into this? That was low, Sherlock.’

John straddled Sherlock’s hips so that he was now facing Sherlock’s arse.

‘I was in the military, remember?’ John leaned over and reached into the nightstand again.

‘And even with a bum shoulder, I only really need to pin you down like this.’ John thighs tightened on Sherlock’s arms that were trapped next to his hips.

‘Stop squirming.’ John gave Sherlock’s arse a sharp smack.

‘Don’t do this, John.’ 

‘But you dared me to and you know I can’t resist a dare.’ John now had a child sized disposable enema bottle in his hand.

‘Fine. I concede. You were able to pin me by surprise. That’s enough. Let me go.’ Sherlock said, sounding a bit frantic.

‘No. I don’t think so. It’s too late for that.’ Using his thumb, John flipped the cap off of the enema bottle.

‘You lost fair and square. Admit it.’ John said, spreading Sherlock’s cheeks with his right hand, left hand holding the bottle poised to strike.

‘Alright. I admit it, I lost.’ Sherlock said, grinding his hips into the bed.

‘I think that you might be enjoying this.’ John said with a smirk.

Trying to buck John off, Sherlock said, ’I’m not. Let me up.’ 

‘Nope.’ And down went the enema bottle easing gently into Sherlock’s anus, despite John’s excitement.

‘Ready?’ John asked, preparing to squeeze the bottle.

‘No!’ Sherlock yelled.

John squeezed the bottle and all the fight went out of Sherlock in an instant.

No one moved for a few seconds, then John removed the bottle from Sherlock’s hole and tossed it in the bin.

‘See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?’ John asked.

‘Did you do it?’ Sherlock asked.

‘Oh yeah. I did it alright. I told you that it was only a small amount. No reason to throw a fit.’

‘What was it?’

‘A child sized mineral oil enema. I told you you’d barely notice it.’ John said, now pushing Sherlock’s pajama bottoms further down.

‘What happens now?’

‘Well, an oil enema should be retained for a bit before expelling it and I’m going to help you with that.’ John said, now running his index finger up and down Sherlock’s crack, occasionally sliding into his hole.

‘Retained? How?’ Sherlock asked, sounding nervous.

‘Why, I’m going to fuck you, of course.’ John said, getting off the bed and pulling Sherlock’s pajama bottoms completely off.

‘But...’ 

‘Not feeling any sense of urgency, are you?’ John stood on the side of the bed, between Sherlock’s thighs.

‘Not...exactly...’

‘Good.’ John spread Sherlock’s thighs and then pulled him towards the edge of the bed to be fucked.

‘Knees, please.’ John said.

Sherlock silently drew his knees up beneath him until he presented his lovely arse for John’s view.

John grabbed Sherlock’s hip with one hand and pulled him close to his own hips. ’I’m going to fuck you now, Sherlock.’ John said.

With his other hand, John lined his cock up with Sherlock’s hole and slowly eased into the slippery passage until he was all the way in.

‘Still ok?’ 

‘Yes.’ Sherlock moaned.

‘God, Sherlock. This feels exactly how I thought it’d feel. So warm, wet, and tight. I can feel the oil surrounding my cock and it feels so good.’ John groaned.

John started pumping slowly but before long, he was fucking Sherlock roughly. He’d finally fulfilled a fantasy and he was beyond excited!

‘John...it feels...really good. Different, more pressure but in a good way. Harder. Fuck me harder, John!’

John reached around with one hand and grasped Sherlock’s cock, stroking it in counterpoint to each thrust of his cock.

Sherlock’s moans increased in volume until he was shouting.

‘Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I’m coming, John. Do it! I want to feel you come inside me at the same time!’

That was all John needed to send him over the edge; both coming simultaneously and then collapsing on the bed. 

John didn’t withdraw right away. He let his cock soften until he gradually slipped out of Sherlock.

Turning on his side, he pulled Sherlock’s back to his front so that they were spooning.

Kissing Sherlock’s shoulder, John said, ‘Thank you for letting me live out my fantasy. I hope that it wasn’t awful for you.’ John didn’t think it had been but he wasn’t 100% sure either.

‘It was...it was wonderful, John. I...liked you forcing me.’ Sherlock said shyly.

‘Oh god! I loved that too!’ John pulled Sherlock’s hips to his own.

‘Do you think we could do that again sometime?’ Sherlock asked.

‘Which part?’

‘All of it, John. All of it. Only next time, don’t ask, just force me down and make me take it, then fuck me.’

John’s breath hitched and his cock gave a twitch showing his interest in the conversation.

‘Jesus, Sherlock.’ John groaned. 

‘Oh, and John?’

‘Yes?’

‘Could we try it with more oil the next time?’

‘God, yes.’ John said and pulled the covers up over them from the bottom of the bed.

They fell asleep like that, Sherlock dreaming of submission and John dreaming of domination. Both equally anxious for the ‘next time’.


End file.
